The crazy anime sleep over!
by mrs.naluforever
Summary: So I made a crossover from Bleach, fruits basket, and fairy tail. Enjoy! (Girl talk is gonna happen big time, and some boys might appear!)
1. Rukia's letter

Rukia stared at the small letter that had showed up in the mail. Ichigo had to wrestle Isshin to get it.

**_- Flash back-_**

"Ooh. Who's Rukia Kuchiki?" Isshin asked in a sing-songy voice." Is she a neighbor? Is she your _girl friend?"_"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS GOAT FACE!" Ichigo yelled, while giving his father a hard kick to the face prompting him to crash into a wall. Ichigo had no idea why hearing his father call Rukia his girl friend made him blush so much. "I wanna see!" He whined, while trying to snatch the letter from Ichigo's hand, like a small child who had their toy taken away by a parent cause they were hitting the neighbor kids. Ichigo ran to his room up stairs, holding the letter above his head. _Luckily_ Ichigo was taller than his father.

He slammed the door closed, more than a bit annoyed and slightly panting. "Rukia." He said, pounding on the door to his closet. "Ichigo, quite down!" Rukia was sitting atop her bed reading when she opened the door to find Ichigo banging on the door like a mad-man." I just got to the best part in my book!" Rukia said, obviously irritated. " I'm reading a book called _Hamlet. _Prince Hamlet devotes himself to avenging his father's death, but, because he is contemplative and thoughtful by nature, he delays, entering into a deep melancholy and even apparent madness. Claudius and Gertrude worry about the prince's erratic behavior and attempt to discover its cause. They employ a pair of Hamlet's friends, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, to watch him. When Polonius, the pompous Lord Chamberlain, suggests that Hamlet may be mad with love for his daughter, Ophelia, Claudius agrees to spy on Hamlet in conversation with the girl. But though Hamlet certainly seems mad, he does not seem to love Ophelia: he orders her to enter a nunnery and declares that he wishes to ban marriages. It's so amazing! You should have told me about it sooner!" "You got some sort of invitation." Was all he could say after the girl had talked for what seemed like an_ eternity_ about Hamlet.( Ten minutes tops, butt that's what happens when you're bored.) He put that book in his closet for a reason. The reason was, he thought the book was boring.

He had been told to read it in class last year and he nearly failed because he lost it. He couldn't believe _anyone_ seemed interested in the book. But sure enough, he had just seen Rukia bouncing around giggling and jiggling excitedly about the book as though it was an old friend coming to town to visit. For a split second, ("A split second is all it takes" - Zap Brannigan) he kinda, sorta, wanted to, or **_had to_** kiss her. He quickly pushed that image out of his mind, for it was starting to get dirty. "Well..." Who's it from?" Ichigo asked in a curious tone. "I have a feeling I know her, but I can't seem to remember. Her name seems very familiar. I just can't put my finger on it."

(You will soon find out why the name is so familiar. Cliffy! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!) "It says I will be transported to the crazy mind of the host.(3)This is getting (2) really(1) weir-

**_-POOF!-_**

"Wait, who what?! Were am I?" "Your in the crazy alternate universe inside my head!" A large voice said. It sounded as though there was speakers all around the room, booming out what whoever was talking's voice.. "I still have some people to invite, so hold on a sec, K!" The voice was feminine. The speakers as Rukia called them disappeared. Then, a small girl walked out. "Glad you could make it, I'm Abby. Well, Abigail but I prefer my nickname." "Hold on a sec, all the other guests will be arriving soon."


	2. Torhu POOF!

Torhu was sitting on her bed, told to go to bed by Yuki so she wouldn't get hurt as he fought Kyo. She listened to the ruckus being caused down stairs. She wished she could get them to stop fighting but she doesn't want to change them. "SHUT UP RAT BOY!" (He also used some profanity, but I'm keeping this kid friendly.) "Be quiet you stupid rat, I think Torhu fell asleep." Yuki said, in a dangerously calm manner. She heard a crash, and the breaking of yet another wall. She decided she would just go and tell them to stop as nicely as possible. (Torhu's practically a tranquillizer gun designed especially for Kyo and Yuki.) She took to steps down the stairs before Kyo crashed into her.

**-POOF!-**

Now, instead of Kyo there in his place was an adorable orange cat. "You stupid cat." Yuki muttered, just loud enough that only Kyo and Torhu heard him. (Barely.)

"Say that again, I dare you!"

"Stupid. Cat."

Torhu stood up, getting her butt off the stairs while holding Kyo so that he wouldn't change back right on top of her. (Awkward! But I wouldn't mind!;)

Yuki felt a tiny bit of jealousy as his enemy was being held of Torhu Honda. She walked down, and quietly as possible, for she had never done this before, "Will you please stop fighting?" Both Kyo and Yuki turned their heads to face her. "Of course , we wouldn't want to wake you again." "Oh, I never fell asleep in the first place, Yuki." Kyo felt a tiny bit of guilt grow inside him. "That means she heard_ everything._ (He cussed a lot.) "Sorry Torhu, we'll quiet down."

As Torhu was walking up stairs to go to bed Shigure burst through the entrance to the house, with a invitation in his hand. "Torhu, you got an invitation to a sleepover. Isn't it exciting!" Shigure said, obviously expecting to see lots of high school girls. "Who's it from, Shigure?" Torhu asked, thinking it was probably sent by Hana. "I have no idea." "How do you not know?!" Kyo shouted as he snatched the card from Shigure's hand. "Read it aloud Torhu." Shigure said, obviously not wanting Kyo to touch it. "Kyo, will you please hand it to me?" Torhu asked in a sweet tone that, while he would not be willing to admit it, made him melt in his shoes.

"Why does she have to be so god damned beautiful?" he thought to himself.

_"Dear Torhu Honda,_

_I would like to welcome you to the crazy anime sleep over inside my head._

_When: Now._

_Where: My head._

_How to get there: You will be telaported in five, four, three, two, o-_

**_-POOF!-_**

And with that, Torhu disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	3. Lucys Dissapearence

Lucy was sitting at the corner of the bar, enjoying talking to Grey, Natsu and Mira. It was peaceful, unlike the guilds usual state. Gray and Natsu were still fighting, just less than usual. (Probably because Ezra was at a table near by and was watching them like a hawk, but that's beside the point.) Everyone seemed in a better mood than usual, even though they were fighting and dealing with Elfman shouting about how things were either manly or not Manly. But you can't point fingers at just one person in fairy tail, they were all annoying and dense in their own way. Though everyone helped each others faults, or pointed out the obvious. (Like how Nalu **needs** to be a ! But Natsu is _still_ to dense to realize he likes Lucy and she likes him back.) They all hung out till a guy in a delivery man outfit came knocking at the large guild doors. "Is -pant- Lucy Heartfillia -pant- in -pant- here?" "Yah, I'm right here. How did you know I would be here?" Asked Lucy, starting to tense up at the thought he knew a lot about her. "Maybe he's a stalker?" She quickly pushed the thought of him staring at her through her window back at her apartment. "I -pant- looked all over freaking -pant- Magnolia! And you were -pant- freaking here!?" The man asked, obviously exasperated.

"Why were you looking for me?" Lucy asked, still a bit scared by the man.

"Some mugger lady told me your address and if you weren't home to look for you. She wanted me to give you this." He handed her a small envelope that looked a bit like an invite.

"Well, read it!" Natsu shouted, probably riled up with curiosity.

_"Dear Lucy Heartfillia,_

_I would like to welcome you to the crazy anime sleep over inside my head._

_When: Now._

_Where: My head._

_How to get there: You will be telaported in five, four, three, two, o-_

And with a puff of smoke, Lucy was gone.


End file.
